


Una eternidad juntos

by BecauseSin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, OOC, no lean esto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Summary: Zeref es un Mago Negro intentando conquistar el mundo y Mavis se sacrifica para sellarlo.
Relationships: Zeref Dragneel/Mavis Vermillion
Kudos: 1





	Una eternidad juntos

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto en 2016 y ahora lo odio, pero me hago cargo de mi pasado y lo respaldo igual. No lo lean, es malo y OOC

Había sido sometido en la iglesia con múltiples hechizos ejecutados al mismo tiempo. Apenas eran capaces de contenerlo unos minutos. Casi todos los guerreros ya estaban muertos a sus pies y los magos no tardarían en quedar exhaustos. Sonrió. Nadie podría detenerlo ahora. Sólo tenía que esperar hasta que los poderes que lo retenían de debilitaran y…

Ese fue el momento en el que la vio por primera vez. Ella era pequeña, casi como si aún fuera una niña, pero él podía sentir su poder. De cualquier forma, estaba seguro de poder derrotarla a ella y a su grupo. Al menos hasta que vio el símbolo pintado en su pecho y lo entendió.

"¿No!" Gritó e intentó liberarse, pero los sortilegios eran fuertes aún. La chica rubia comenzó a cantar y antes de que él pudiera hacer nada más el mundo entero desapareció.

Quedaron solo ellos dos en un espacio en blanco. La magia también se desvaneció e intentó atacarla, sólo para ser rechazado antes de siquiera poder tocarla.

"Te he sellado fuera del mundo. De esta manera no podrás herir a nadie más"

"¿Y por qué estás tú también aquí? Espera, acaso… ¡¿acaso usaste tu propio cuerpo para sellarme?!" Eso explicaría por qué estaba ella también allí y por qué no había podido atacarla antes. Ella era el sello y no podía herirla "¿Te sacrificaste por el mundo?" rió con crueldad "¿Por qué harías algo como eso? ¡Es tan estúpido!"

"No espero que alguien como tú lo entienda" Dijo ella, mirándolo con algo parecido a la tristeza en su rostro "eres Zeref, el Mago Negro. No puedes entender todas las cosas preciosas que vale la pena proteger"

"Todos ustedes, "héroes", siempre dicen las mismas cosas. Como sea. Ahora estamos atrapados gracias a ti"

"Voy a vigilarte para no hieras a nadie nunca más"

Él chasqueó la lengua y trato de alejarse pero no había a donde ir. Sólo el blanco vacío. Se dio la vuelta después de un rato y la miró. Ella estaba en la misma posición, con los ojos cerrados. Él se sentó y comenzó a pensar. Debía haber alguna forma de liberarse.

¡No era justo! Había estudiado mucho para convertirse en el mago más poderoso del mundo. Nadie pudo detenerlo cuando comenzó a tomar el control de las pequeñas ciudades. Estaba solo pero he suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar ejércitos por sí mismo. Hubiera conquistado el mundo en pocos meses. Y entonces esta niña había aparecido con la única magia en el mundo que podía derrotarlo. ¿Cómo era capaz de lanzar ese hechizo?

Estuvo días, o eso pareció, mirándola. Ella sólo abría los ojos cuando él se movía. No necesitaban dormir, comer y probablemente no necesitaban respirar pero lo seguían haciendo sólo porque estaban acostumbrados. El tiempo no pasaría por ellos.

En algún momento, Zeref se dio cuenta de que había una manera de alcanzar la libertad. Ella era el sello, así que si comenzaba a dudar el sello se debilitaría. Tenía que convertirse en su amigo para así convencerla de que ya no tenía interés en destruir el mundo. Y cuando ella le creyera, la mataría y regresaría.

Esa fue la razón por la que comenzó a hablarle. Quizás estaba un poco aburrida también. Pero ella era más inteligente de lo que él esperaba. Descubrió su plan muy rápido y él estaba impresionado. Le preguntó su nombre y ella rechazó decírselo. Preguntó otra vez. Y otra vez.

"¿Por qué estás tan interesado en mi nombre?" Dijo finalmente.

"Porque tú conoces el mío y tengo que reconocer que eres lo bastante buena como para molestarle en conocer el tuyo" No era una mentira del todo "Y no tenemos nada mejor que hacer"

Ella lo miró por un largo, largo tiempo. Podrían haber sido días.

"Mi nombre es Mavis" Respondió y luego cerró los ojos nuevamente.

Zeref no dijo nada más. Se quedó allí sentado y pensó otra vez. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado? En realidad no importaba, porque cuando regresara sería el mismo. Pero tenía curiosidad. ¿Sería verano en el exterior? ¿Quizás invierno? ¿Tal vez estaría lloviendo? ¿Por qué estaba interesado en algo tan estúpido como las estaciones? ¿Por qué le importaba? Bueno, su hermano pequeño amaba la nieve cuando eran pequeños y él estaba aún con vida. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde eso?

"¿Sabes cuánto tiempo hemos estado acá?"

Otra vez, ella se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar

"No tengo idea"

"Oh"

El silencio cayó nuevamente entre ellos y ese espacio vacío le hizo pensar en todas las cosas viviendo en el exterior y sintió curiosidad otra vez.

"¿Que son esas cosas que dijiste que valía la pena proteger?"

"¿Por qué me preguntas eso?"

"Creo que es porque estoy aburrido"

Ella lo miró y cerró los ojos antes de responder. Fue una larga respuesta. Habló sobre todas las cosas que solía amar. Flores, árboles, ríos, animales, la brisa otoñal y la lluvia de primavera. Las risas de los niños, la pequeña sonrisa de los ancianos, la fuerza de la juventud. La felicidad de compartir con los amigos, la emoción de descubrir algo nuevo, la esperanza que nunca muere. Y muchas, muchas cosas más.

Y él escuchó porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Cuando terminó, él solamente dijo

"¿Me gusta tu cabello?

"¿Qué?"

"Tiene rizos bonitos"

No estaba seguro por qué le dijo eso. Probablemente ese fue el día cuando las cosas comenzaron a cambiar entre ellos. Fue lento, por supuesto, pero tenían toda la eternidad. En cierto momento, él preguntó si podía tocar su cabello y ella dijo que sí. Después de eso, se sentó a su lado y ella se sentó también. Hablaron sobre todo y sobre nada. Él descubrió que podía dormirse si lo intentaba. Ella descubrió que dado que había creado ese espacio, también podía modificarlo. Y así lo hizo, trayendo todas las cosas que amaba, para llenar el vacío. Él aprendió a amarlas también. Y, en algún punto, aprendió a amarla también.

Un día ella se durmió y cuando él la miró, recordó que alguna vez quiso matarla. Se río de sí mismo. Que estúpido había sido entonces.

Un día se atrevió a besarla y ella sonrió y le respondió. Era felices así como eran. Y los años pasaron. Siglos. Milenios. Y seguían atrapados juntos, en su propio espacio, por siempre. O al menos ellos pensaron que sería por siempre.

Estaban sentados bajo un árbol cuando una grieta apareció en el cielo. Ella no gritó pero él sintió su tensión y algo húmedo en la mano que descansaba en su cintura. Miró hacia abajo y descubrió una mancha de sangre creciendo veloz en sus ropas.

"¡¿Qué sucede?!"

"Alguien… Alguien está rompiendo el sello"

"¿¡Qué!? ¡NO! Tengo que detenerlos, tengo que…" Miró a sus ojos y vio la verdad escrita en los verdes orbes "¡No puedo perderte a ti también!"

Sintió algo que lo arrastraba pero se negaba a soltarla. Ella lo besó una última vez antes de decirle.

"Por favor no destruyas el mundo" Eso fue la última cosa que escuchó de ella, aunque pudo leer sus labios antes de que todo desapareciera. "Te amo"

Regresó al mundo en el mismo punto en el que lo había dejado. La vieja iglesia había desaparecida y la única pared que permanecía era aquella en el que se había colocado el sello. Alguna vez pensó que regresaría orgulloso y listo para conquistarlo todo. En cambio había regresado de rodillas en suelo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y las manos empapadas en sangre. SU sangre.

"¡Maestro Zeref, hemos tenido éxito! ¡Ha vuelto a nosotros!" Levantó la vista hacia el hombre que hablaba "¿Maestro Zeref?"

"¿¡Que has hecho!?" No pensó, solo liberó una onda mágica y todos quienes estaban allí se convirtieron en una pila de cenizas.

Entonces miró hacia la pared, hacia el sello roto por la mitad, que se desvanecía segundo a segundo. Intentó arreglando con la sangre que bañaba sus manos. Quizás su sangre podía salvarla. Quizás ella también podía regresar…


End file.
